


War

by jordieey



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Conflicted Character, F/M, Hope it's good, Poetry, mentions of Reylo, not really in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: I really like Kylo Ren in The Force Awakens. So, here's a poem of sorts from his perspective.P.S: I also kind of like the idea of Reylo, so I added that in as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's speech isn't really in order, but I hope you like it anyway.

War

It's like a game of tug of war  
(Forgive me. I feel it again.)  
On one end, there's Han and Leia  
(The pull of the Light)  
On the other, there's the Supreme Leader  
(The Supreme Leader senses it)  
And power  
So much power  
(I'm being torn apart)  
Both sides pull at him relentlessly  
Their voices filling his head  
(I want to be free of this pain)  
Shouting  
Screaming  
Tearing at him  
(I know what I have to do)  
And then there's the girl  
(Don't be afraid)  
Something about her...  
(I feel it, too)  
It doesn't make any sense  
He feels...drawn to her  
(You need a teacher!)  
Why?  
(I could show you the ways of the Force)  
Why her...  
(Thank you... Thank you)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?


End file.
